Altered attention constitutes one of the most prominent clinical symptoms of schizophrenia. Empirical evidence for changes of attention is largely indirect and weak, however. The present proposal outlines the need for a more direct and rigorous test of attention deficit theories of schizophrenia. Drawing on a valid and reliable operationalization of attention, the hypothesis of narrowing of attention in chronic schizophrenia and broadening of attention in acute schizophrenia will be tested systematically by examining information processing within the "funtional visual field". Selective strategies of information processing, the topography of selective mechanisms of scanning, and characteristics of the selective act will be examined within the stationary and eye fields of acute schizophrenics, chronic schizophrenics, and normal controls. Visual stimuli of varying complexity will be presented at variable angles of spatial separation known to coincide with decrements of response accuracy and latency as well as differential initiation of eye and head movements. Differences in measurements of these response and scanning characteristics will provide evidence for discriminating among grouping, semigrouping, and serial processing strategies. Subjects will be matched on significant cognitive, perceptual, and response training variables.